1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a video conferencing device and a control method thereof, particularly to a video conferencing device and a control method thereof which superimposes a trace image with a background image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the advancement of the modern technology, users are able to overcome the distance obstacles by the assistance of the electronic devices to interact with other people or handle things in different places. For example, the video conferencing (VC) system provides a convenient business solution for the participants all around the world which solves problems such as cross-regional conference, transnational conference, and online customer service. The participants can join a meeting without traveling a long way and the carbon footprint is reduced indirectly.
Although the VC system has provided many functions and solved lots of problems in the past, but there are still rooms for improvement. For example, during a presentation, participants often have discussions related to the contents of the presentation, and when participants are in the same room, they can mark or circle the key points with a laser pointer. However, when participants are in different places and have a meeting through the VC system, they can not directly mark the key points for other participants to understand.